Sigrid
Sigrid is the Fyrstulf of the Ice Wolves, meaning she is the leader of them and the Wolf Guard. Personality Sigrid is strict, commanding and very intimidating. She is also seen to be very hateful towards Dragons. Book 1: Ice Wolves Sigrid is first seen by Anders at the Trail of the Staff giving her monthly speech. Book 2: Scorch Dragons Quotes * "Now, more than ever, we must remain vigilant, ... After ten years of peace, ... the dragons wish to turn toward war once again. ... Ten years ago the Wolf Guard drove them back from Holdbard to their refuges in the mountains, and now we stand ready to do so again. we know that anyone here could be of scorch dragon blood. Could be a spy, willing to risk the safety and stability we have worked so hard to build in the last decade across all of Vallen." * "Who now claims ice wolf blood and, having reached their twelfth birthday, steps forward to be tested? Many Vallenites proudly claim at least one wolf in their ancestry, but few have the gift that will allow them to transform. ... With this rare gift, ... comes great responsibility: an obligation to enter Ulfar Academy. To train to join the Wolf Guard, and devote one's life to protecting Vallen. it means life as a soldier. it means--" * "The wind arches sometimes require venting, ... That should have been arranged for the nighttime, when nobody would have been disturbed. My apologies. Now, let us continue with the Trial of the Staff. Who seeks to join the Wolf Guard and play their part in protecting our people?" * "Vallen thanks you for your willingness to serve." * "What was that name?" * "I don't recall her." * "But to be a member of the Wolf Guard, she must have lived in Holbard." * "In dragon territory? ... But all members of the Wolf Guard live at the Ulfar Barracks. You're about my daughter's age; I'm sure I'd remember your grandmother." * "Attack!" * "Good afternoon. ... Please take a seat..." * "Bardasen, ... I'm sorry." * "Please, ... Sit, we should talk." * "And now?" * "Just Sigrid, ... We are wolves, which means of course we have a hierarchy. Such a thing is vital, if we are to keep Holbard safe, and it is natural to us. But we use first names here. It's our way of remembering that as well as pack, as well as soldiers, we are also a family." * "Fleeing once is understandable, ... I would not be so sympathetic a second time. Nevertheless, welcome to Ulfar." * "When you see Lisabet, please send her to my office immediately." * "The mirror allows two-way communication, ... I have asked the wolf on duty to send us a student, who will be your guide until you learn your way around." * "Lisabet will explain the Academy rules, ... Show you your assigned room, help you find your classes. We will expect to see you in classes tomorrow morning, and I myself will see you in the afternoon. My duties as Fyrstulf entail leading our warriors and managing Vallen's safety for the most part, but I make it a point to teach one class for our younger students. I want all of you to know me, and to know you can come to me at any time. This includes you, Anders." * "The dragons have us on high alert at the moment, as I'm sure you know, ... If they come to Holbard in numbers there will be a battle, but we will ensure you're ready to join the fight. We are always ready, Anders. Always on guard. We will always stand against the dragons." * "Come." * "Lisabet, this is Anders, our newest student. I believe you met shortly after his first transformation. Please help him collect his uniform and take him to dinner." * "What do the treaty times have to do with it? ... This is a ''military history class."'' * "There have been times, ... when we tolerated the dragons in order to reach a goal. We have never trusted them. We never ''got along with them."'' * "That's enough, Lisabet, ... Pack and paws, why would we dream up a danger that wasn't there? Our artifacts are breaking, one by one. If we had a way to repair them, we would. If we could trust the dragons enough for that, we would. What could be worth more than that?" * "Power?" * "''And we will, ... Because we know best. Get out of my classroom. We will discuss this later."'' * "Well, ... You can be sure that the dragons who have been spying in Holbard and who knows where else around Vallen aren't doing it because they'd like to come celebrate the year's end feat with us and exchange gifts. When you were all babies we fought them for Holbard. We lost lives preventing them from burning down the whole of this city, and as some of you in this room know ... our personal losses were great." * "Betrayal of the pack is punishable by death for an adult, and by exile for a student, ... And though I do not question Lisabet's loyalty, her softness toward dragons is misplaced and inappropriate. Now, let's move on and discuss the ways in which we estimate how long it will take a squad of the Wolf Guard to travel a particular distance." Category:Female Category:Ice Wolf Category:Ulfar academy